Through The Dazzling Twilight
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: sebuah kepasrahan yang sangat mahal ketika kita tak bisa merelakan dia pergi meninggal kita...  percintaan emosi antara malaikat dan manusia...  siapa yang akan rela?  akankah akhir cinta mereka bahagia?


**Through The Dazzling Twilight**

.

}.{

.

Wataru Takayama

.

}.{

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

}.{

.

_Untuk seseorang yang baru saja saya ikhlaskan..._

_Semoga ini menjadi doa yang terkabulkan..._

_Meski ia tak pernah tahu..._

_Lebih tepatnya saya yang tak pernah memberi tahu..._

.

}.{

.

_Dia bawaku terbang menembus langit vanilla dengan sayap cintanya..._

_Dia persembahkanku horizon safir tak bertepi diantara awan-awan berbentuk hati..._

_Dia izinkanku membentangkan bianglala, _

_mewarnai aurora,_

_dan memendarkan kerlip bintang utara..._

_Dia rangkaikanku rasi bintang lambang aksara cintanya..._

_Dia ajakku tertidur di bawah nebula, dedarkan diriku dengan Venus yang merona, sejukkan diriku dengan semilir angin Jupiter yang perkasa dan dinginnya es Pluto yang terbeku dalam cakrabuana..._

_Tetapi setelahnya,_

_Dia menghilang bersama segaris cahaya yang menyilaukan dibalik cakrawala..._

_Untuk selamanya..._

.

}.{

.

"Ino..." sapa pemuda berambut ebony di ambang rel kereta sesaat setelah dia turun dari kereta bawah tanah itu.

Wanita bernama Ino itu segera berhambur mendekatinya dengan langkah riang dan manja. Ino langsung memeluk tubuh lelaki itu yang terbungkus setelan duffle coat yang tidak begitu kasar seakan lama sudah tak berjumpa.

"Hi Sai. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Ino seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menatap dua bola mata hitam Sai penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa, Ino-chan..." jawab Sai dengan nada yang lemah dan di saat yang bersamaan seorang pemain akordeon memainkan melodi The Wedding Song Dave Koz yang seakan mengejek mereka. Sai pun lalu memeluk Ino lagi dengan hangat diantara semilir angin musim dingin yang melolong sepanjang lorong kereta berharap ini bisa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Aku bisa menerima ini, Sai..." bisik Ino lirih dan Sai tahu bahwa Ino sedang menahan air matanya. "Aku pasti ikhlas..."

"Terima kasih tidak menunjukkan tangisanmu, Ino..." sahut Sai seraya menghembuskan kehangatan suaranya diantara tengkuk Ino yang terbalut syal.

Mereka pun menghilang dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah itu bersamaan dengan Sai yang mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok aslinya. Dan tidak ada yang sadar bahwa mereka menghilang begitu saja.

.

}.{

.

Ino duduk menatap horizon kelabu. Bumi menyuguhkan panorama putih diantara pepohonan karena tumpukkan salju dan asap-asap yang menggerayangi kaki langit dari lubang-lubang cerobong asap.

Pikiran Ino melayang tinggi setinggi rasa cintanya yang rumit. Membuatnya tersesat dalam labirin cintanya sendiri. Melepaskan apa yang tidak bisa dilepaskan, sesuatu yang teramat sulit dan berat. Dan Ino masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari kebutaan akan cintanya ke Sai yang tidak bisa tergantikan. Ino masih berbohong. Ino masih terus hipokrit. Ino masih terus tak bisa kehilangan Sai.

Ino lalu memeluk setangkai bulu putih yang biasa tersimpan di saku celanannya. Bulu sayap Sai yang sengaja diberikan Sai untuk Ino agar kapan pun Ino sedang merindukannya, ia hanya perlu memeluk bulu itu.

Dan dalam sekedip mata, Sai sudah berada di samping Ino. Ia tersenyum dan mulai membelai rambut kuning krom Ino. "Ino... "

"Sai..." jawab Ino seraya mengusap pipi kiri Sai yang tirus rupawan. "Aku..." Ino mulai menangis dan Sai pun menghapus air mata Ino yang tanpa terkendali membanjiri kedua pipi porselinnya. "aku ga bisa kehilangan kamu Sai..."

"Aku juga, Ino..." jawab Sai seraya memeluk Ino dan membiarkannya menangis di pundak Sai.

Ketika Ino membuka matanya, Ino melihat indahnya antariksa. Kerlipan bintang-bintang terpajang di hadapannya membuat tangisannya terhenti. Ia bisa bernafas tanpa seatom pun oksigen di langit hitam ini.

"Meski pun kita berpisah Ino, aku tak mungkin bisa melupakanmu..." ujar Sai seraya memeluk Ino dengan sayap merpatinya yang besar dan hangat. Sai lalu memanggut dagu Ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir mereka pun bertaut. Ino terpejam lagi dan merasakan ciuman indah yang menyebarkan gelora asmara diantara mereka. Ciuman yang begitu istimewa diatas langit biru bumi.

.

}.{

.

"Sai, mengapa Tuhan menakdirkan kita bertemu ya? Ini takdir yang begitu indah Sai..." ujar Ino seraya memainkan sabatang bulu sayap Sai.

"Ya Ino. Aku bahagia sekali bisa mencintaimu..." jawab Sai.

"Sai, apa mungkin kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu?" tanya Ino seraya menatap Sai. Sosok lelaki bertelanjang dada dengan sayap putih membentang terefleksi di iris biru cobalt Ino Yamanaka.

"Aku tak pernah tahu Ino. Mungkin tak akan pernah bisa. Maafkan aku..." jawab Sai sambil memalingkan matanya ke arah rasi bintang Orion dan mengeratkan genggamnya pada jemari kanan Ino. "Apa kau akan kuat jika kita berpisah?"

"A-aku pastinya tak kuat Sai..." sahut Ino lirih. "Izinkan aku bertemu Danzo."

"Untuk apa, Ino-chan? Tak ada manusia yang bisa melihat Danzo, hanya aku, kami sesama malaikat. Keputusan Danzo pun sudah bulat untuk mengirimku ke Kayangankagure, tempat para roh manusia berkumpul setelah meninggal. Lagi pula kau harus menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan kereta Konoha Express untuk menemuinya. Hanya malaikat jounin yang mampu memberhentikan kereta itu. Kau pun sudah lihatkan bahwa aku sudah menemui Danzo untuk memohon padanya," papar Sai panjang lebar.

"Jadi, kau pasrah saja berpisah denganku?" sergah Ino dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Tidak Ino! Tidak..." bantah Sai.

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau mencegahku?"

"Bukan begitu Ino. Kita memang tidak bisa bersatu. Cinta kita hanya sebatas sampai di sini, hanya tiga hari lagi sebelum waktunya aku harus pergi..."

"Kenapa kita hanya berpasrah Sai?"

"..." Sai hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa diucapkan. Percekcokkan ini sia-sia karena tak mungkin ada jalan keluarnya kecuali merelakan dengan ikhlas angin menyapu bersih istana pasir cintanya.

"Cinta kita tak boleh selesai Sai... Tidak boleh..." sahut Ino bersamaan dengan air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa tertahan pelupuk mata. Hanya tangisan yang mampu ia keluarkan dan seiring bulir itu menganak sungai, deritanya tetap tak tersembuhkan.

"Aku juga tak mau kita berpisah Ino. Tapi aku juga tak bisa melakukan apa pun..." jawab Sai seraya memeluk Ino.

Ino bukannya tidak berpikir bahwa mengapa cintanya ke Sai membuatnya kembali bisa bersedih ketika Ino tahu bahwa Sai adalah seorang malaikat, malaikat penjaganya yang jatuh cinta padanya. Dari awal Sai sudah memperingatkan bahwa ia hanya bisa mencintai Ino hingga umur Ino genap berusia 20 tahun. Ino mendapatkan waktu penjagaan malaikat yang lebih lama 3 tahun dari manusia yang lainnya karena Ino tidak lebih sempurna. Ino lahir prematur saat berusia 7 bulan. Berbagai penyakit menyiksa fisiknya bahkan mentalnya bahwa tak ada yang mau bersahabat dengannya.

Lalu Sai datang dengan cintanya. Mengubah Ino menembus masa tersulitnya. Memberikan Ino semangat hidup hingga kesehatan total diraihnya. Dan membuat Ino tak mungkin bisa untuk tidak mencintai Sai. Satu-satunya, yang pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir, yang Ino cintai. Ino tak bisa kehilangan Sai, tak mungkin pernah bisa.

Waktu berjalan begitu indah dan bahagia. Namun, harus kembali kelam ketika ia ingat batas waktu mencintai Sai. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan waktu agar Sai tak pergi di umurnya yang keduapuluh? Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan apa Ino akan mengambil jalan pasrah seperti Sai?

Ino tak mengerti mengapa hidup ini begitu timpang. Ia harus mengalami siksaan karena penyakitnya, lalu kebahagiaan yang teramat tak tertandingi bersama kekasihnya, dan akhirnya mungkin akan tersiksa lagi karena perpisahannya.

Dan lagi-lagi ia harus kembali tersadar bahwa ini takdir Tuhan. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya, apalagi Ino yang hanya manusia biasa.

Cintanya seperti narkoba, menenangkan tetapi mematikan. Atau mungkin seindah mawar yang berduri, segurih MSG yang membahayakan, dan seseru game yang membodohkan.

Dan semuanya telah menyunat pikiran positifnya. Takdir seakan belahan kiri bilangan bulat yang tak bertepi menyuguhkan angka-angka negatif di hidupnya. Dia tersiksa, dalam dilemanya cinta. Ia tidak bisa memilih tetapi menerima. Ia ingin menolak tapi tak bisa, mungkin lebih tepatnya belum.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua!" ujar Ino. Untuk pertama kalinya Ino mengatakan selantang itu. Akan tetapi Sai tahu bahwa Ino berpura-pura tegar. Sai seorang malaikat penjaga dan ia tahu isi hati semua orang yang dijaganya. Namun, Ino tak pernah tahu kemampuan Sai ini. Berkali-kali dia berbohong, berkali-kali itu juga Sai tahu semua kebenaran hati Ino.

"Kau berbohong Ino..."

"Aku serius! Cinta kita tak mungkin bersatu. Kau seorang malaikat dan aku hanya manusia. M-A-N-U-S-I-A!"

"Ino..."

"Berhenti mencintaiku Sai..."

"Tidak mungkin bisa..."

"Harus bisa..."

"Kau sendiri tak bisa kan Ino..."

Ino kembali rapuh. Ia memang tak bisa berhenti mencintai Sai. "Beri aku waktu untuk sendiri..."

Dan dalam sekedip mata, Sai pun lalu menghilang sesaat setelah ia mengecup kening Ino begitu cepat namun sangat hangat. Sai tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan lagi kepada Ino kecuali menuruti permintaannya untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Sai sebenarnya tak bisa meninggalkan Ino secepat itu, tapi sudahlah, dia memilih untuk demikian demi cintanya yang segetir garam dan nipis.

.

}.{

.

Hujan turun begitu deras tiga hari berikutnya, hari ulang tahunnya keduapuluh sekaligus hari perpisahnnya dengan Sai. Dan langit begitu menggambarkan isi hatinya sekarang, sedih dan hujan.

Orang tua Ino sudah menunggunya di lantai bawah untuk memotong tart ulang tahunnya. Ino belum berdandan dan pakaiannya begitu compang-camping, rambutnya pun kusut.

Ino hanya duduk termangu memandang langit yang tersedu-sedu dengan hujannya. Matanya kosong dan sembab. Air matanya seakan habis terkuras untuk menangisi Sai.

Sudah tiga hari ia tidak bertemu Sai dan sudah tiga hari juga dia tersiksa. Dia yang memutuskan untuk tidak memanggil Sai padahal ia tahu bahwa Sai selalu melihatnya di balik awan sana. Ia berusaha membunuh cintanya dan tak 'kan pernah bisa.

Hujan pun mereda seiring awan-awan kelabu yang memudar. Matahari mulai dengan manja merasuk diantara celah-celah awan membentuk bentangan garis cahaya yang indah bersama busur bianglala.

Tok-tok-tok.

Ino tahu bahwa yang mengetuk pintu itu bukan orang tuanya, tetapi Sai. Ia hanya tetap diam memandang langit yang sedang sibuk menyusun panorama paska hujan. Dan diam berarti 'silahkan masuk'.

Sai pun masuk, lebih tepatnya menembus pintu kamar Ino dengan sosok malaikatnya yang tembus pandang.

"Ino... Aku tak rela untuk pergi... Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu... Apalagi kau begitu merana saat ini..." ujar Sai seraya merapikan rambut Ino yang berantakan dengan belaian tangannya yang lembut.

"Aku sudah ikhlas..." jawab Ino datar tanpa berpaling untuk sekadar melirik Sai.

"Kau selalu berbohong..."

"Aku tak berbohong..."

"Kau berbohong lagi..."

"Dan apa yang kau rasakan kalau aku berbohong?" tanya Ino masih datar.

Sai tak bisa menjawab. Pertanyaan ini begitu dalam merogoh relung perasaannya. Seperti mencoba mengambil bola dari dalam drum yang penuh jejalan benda.

Sai tak pernah mengerti perasaannya sendiri kepada Ino yang begitu tak terdeskripsi retorika. Ia cinta tetapi di saat yang bersamaan ia juga menderita. Dan saat Ino mengatakan bahwa ia sanggup merelakan hubungan ini, ia tak bisa merasakan bahagia dan juga kesedihan karena semuanya berbaur sama rata seperti violet yang tak bisa dibedakan mana biru dan merahnya.

"Kenapa kau diam Sai-kun?" tanya Ino lagi dengan nada yang mulai normal tetapi sarat sindiran seakan mencoba menusuk hati Sai pelan-pelan.

"A-aku..."

"Kau sendiri tidak tahu kan akan apa yang kau rasakan saat kukatakan aku kuat akan takdir ini. Kenapa kau tak bahagia? Kenapa kau tak sedih? Kenapa kau begitu, begitu, begitu NAIF!" bentak Ino seraya menatap Sai yang memaku.

"Aku begitu tak mengerti. Aku seperti dipinjamkan sebuah barang yang selama ini kuanggap milikku tetapi harus kukembalikan jua. Ini membuatku tak sanggup berpikir jernih, Ino. Aku seakan gagal membuatmu bahagia. Semua cinta yang selama bertahun-tahun terajut seakan sirna hanya karena satu perkara. Aku pun dalam posisi yang penuh dilema, Ino. Aku takut kehilanganmu... Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu..." jawab Sai dengan penuh rasa memelas. Hati kecilnya seakan meleleh seiring waktu perpisahannya yang sudah di depan mata. "Aku berat untuk pasrah. Tapi hanya pasrah, Ino, yang mampu meredam semua masalah kita. Ini takdir Tuhan, Ino..."

"Takdir, aku selalu berharap bahwa takdir itu manis. Tapi takdir tak semanis yang kumau. Aku benci takdir!"

"Dan kau seperti anak-anak, Ino. Kenapa kau harus bahagia hanya kepada hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia juga?"

"Kau membuatku bersedih terus! Dan nyatanya aku tetap berada di sampingmu!"

"Tapi apa kau bahagia?"

"Aku selalau bahagia! S-E-L-A-L-U!"

"Kau selalu berbohong! S-E-L-A-L-U!" sahut Sai mengikuti gaya bahasa Ino yang mengeja setiap huruf untuk kata yang penuh penekanan. Ino dibuat sedikit tergelitik. Ia tersenyum geli dalam hati. Memoarnya kembali terbuka lagi. Kenangan indah bersama Sai kembali terputar. Canda-tawa mereka, Ino tak bisa merelakan itu tak bisa terulang lagi.

"Terserah! Pergilah sana! Jangan buatku tersiksa lagi dengan cinta ini! PERGI!" bentak Ino. Sejujurnya hatinya teriris tiap alfabet yang ia ucapkan itu. Ia menangis dan meronta dalam hatinya.

"Baik! Aku akan pergi!" jawab Sai dengan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping hingga angin menghamburkan semua sisa serpihan hatinya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik..."

Sai pun berlalu dengan terlebih dahulu mengecup dengan lembut dan hangat kening Ino. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya yang putih dan kokoh lalu terbang menuju langit meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri rapuh membelakanginya. Sai berharap mungkin Ino akan menarik lengannya tetapi nyatanya Ino tidak melakukannya.

Ino mulai menangis lagi. Ia jatuh bersimpuh dan akhirnya berani memandang ke arah Sai yang semakin tinggi terbangnya. Sai pun menghilang menembus segaris cahaya diantara badan awan-awan. Dan Ino semakin tertikam akan kepergian Sai.

"Sudah... Sudah selesai..." bisik Ino parau seraya terjatuh di atas lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Dadanya sesak dan deru nafasnya mengebu-gebu tak teratur. Ia merasakan rasa sakit, lagi. Ia coba memeluk bulu sayap Sai, tapi benar, Sai tidak pernah kembali.

.

}.{

.

_Aku, apa aku berhasil membunuh cintaku?_

_Semua mimpi indah yang harus selesai ketika kuterbangun?_

_Sulit, perih, pedih..._

_Ingin kukembali ke masa itu.. _

_TIDAK!_

_Aku bisa memulai masa yang baru..._

.

}.{

.

"Sai, ada seorang roh yang mencarimu," kabar Jiraiya, malaikat pencatat roh yang masuk ke Kayangankagure.

"Siapa tuan?" balas Sai yang sedang mendata statistika amal perbuatan roh manusia.

"Lihat saja sana!" jawab Jiraiya yang masih asik berkutat dengan buku teori konspirasi penciptaan wanita cantik.

"Hn!"

Sai pun beranjak dari ruang kerjanya dan terbang menuju aula untuk menemui tamunya.

Seorang roh wanita mengenakan pakaian putih panjang khas roh-roh Kayangankagure terduduk di atas bangku panjang dalam ruangan besar dengan dominasi cat putih seluruhnya. Rambut pale-yellow-nya menghentakkan hati Sai. Model rambutnya yang terkuncir kuda dengan sehelai poni menikam dua bola matanya. Dan ketika dua bola mata mereka bertemu, hitam dan biru aqua, Sai tak bisa untuk tidak terkaget bahagia bertemunya.

"I-ino...!" ujar Sai terbata.

"Ya Sai... Aku Ino Yamanaka, kekasihmu..." sahut Ino seraya berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh Sai dan Sai pun balas memeluknya. Mereka saling menciumi satu sama lain. Melepaskan kerinduan yang terpendam.

"I-ino... Ini benar kamu kan?"

"Iya Sai..."

"Aku masih ga percaya..."

"Aku serius, ini memang aku..."

"Kau bohong kan?" tanya Sai. Ia masih lupa bahwa sekarang ia bukan malaikat penjaga Ino lagi. Jadi, sudah tidak mungkin ia membaca hati Ino.

"Aku bener-bener Ino, Sai. Ini..." ujar Ino seraya menunjukkan sebatang bulu sayap Sai yang selama ini ia miliki.

Sai pun tersenyum sumringah melebihi senyum terpanjangnya selama ini. Ia terlalu bahagia. "Kau benar-benar Ino-ku...!" jawab Sai sambil memeluk Ino lagi dengan lebih dalam seakan menenggelamkan Ino dalam pelukannya.

"Sai..."

"Ya Ino..."

"Aku sesak nafas..."

"Oh iya maaf!" balas Sai seraya melepaskan pelukkannya yang begitu membabi-buta.

"Ino..."

"Iya Sai..."

"Kamu kenapa bisa ke sini?"

"Kamu lupa, ya, Sai?" tanya Ino seraya menyeringai.

"Lupa apa?" jawab Sai sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lupakan.

"Ini kan Kayangankagure."

"Lalu?"

"..." Ino mencoba diam memberi waktu yang lebih lama untuk melihat Sai yang masih lupa dan ia tetap menyeringai bangga.

"Ah! Kau jadi sudah meninggal Ino? Tapi kenapa kau tadi bilang sesak nafas?"

"Ya Sai! Aku sudah meninggal. Makanya aku bisa ke sini. Kayangankagure kan tempat semua roh manusia berkumpul setelah wafat. Hehe... Aku tadi lupa kalo sekarang aku sudah ga nafas..." jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manja hingga mempublikasikan sepasang lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Kau! Kenapa kau senekat itu Ino? Aku kecewa denganmu karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka! N-E-R-A-K-A! Dan aku harus melakukannya. Secinta-cintanya aku padamu, aku tetap tak bisa mengampuni perbuatanmu yang mendahului takdir Tuhan. Perbuatanmu tak bisa diampuni," omel Sai dengan topik yang tak pernah Ino harapkan.

"Hei? Kau pikir aku bunuh diri Sai?"

"Ya. Loh? Memangnya?"

"Penyakit jantungku kambuh lagi sesaat setelah kepergianmu. Nyawaku tak tertolong lagi. Ini bukan kesalahanku kan?"

"Wah! Syukurlah! Maafkan aku ya Ino karena sudah menu-"

"Syuut! Udah ah jangan banyak ngomong! Berisik!" sahut Ino seraya meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sai. "Ayo kita jalan. Di sini ga ada mall, ya, Sai?"

"Ya ga ada lah Ino..." jawab Sai seraya menggenggam jemari Ino dan berjalan berkandengan bersamanya.

"Yah... Kalo ga ada mall, tempat pacaran yang enak di sini dimana dong Sai?"

"Di sini nih," ujar Sai sambil menuntun Ino berjalan diatas lembayung terang sesaat setelah mentari tertidur di ufuk barat.

"Wah! Indahnya!"

.

}.{

.

_Ada sebuah keajaiban di kala kau berpasrah..._

_Ada sebuah anugrah jika kau mampu merelakan..._

_Ada sebuah kado istimewa setelah kau mengikhlaskan..._

_Dan aku bersamanya lagi..._

_Tanpa ada lagi yang mampu memisahkan..._

_Selamanya..._

.

}.{

.

**OWARI**

Selesai juga fic oneshot ke-3 saya!

Alhamdulillah!

Saya lagi demam oneshot belakangan ini...

Makanya lagi bikin oneshot melulu dan di hape saya beberapa ide oneshot berserakkan belum terketik!

Huh..

Udah mau UN sh!

Ngeselin!

eh!

Pada sadar ga sih kalau di awal-awal setting fic ini rada musim dingin terus ke bawah-bawah rada musim panas (meski hujan - ya, musim dingin tropis lah...)

Gomenasai...

Okay...

Jika anda berkenan dan sudi nan baik hati, tidak sombong, serta rajin menabung, adakah kiranya membubuhkan review-nya di fic saya ini?

Arigatou R-nya...

Arigatou juga R-nya..

Arigatou gozaimash serta RnR-nya...

*gaje!*


End file.
